an understanding
by we-cross-universe-king-relate
Summary: following the events after fighting lotor, sealing the tears in reality and making their way across most of the universe team voltron are on their way home to earth when a rift in reality send to earth but not the one they think join team voltron as they meet the crystal gems and learn that there not so different.
1. Chapter 1 the rode to a new world

**Chapter 1 the rode to a new world**

As the five multi-colored lion consisting of black, blue, red, yellow and green travel through the endless blackness of space the individuals in side the are bordering on the of happy. an electrical feeling of excitement filled the air in their lions. "finally i can't believe after all this time were going back to earth." the boy in blue armor said happily.

"Yeah it seems like forever since we've been home." said the large teen in yellow armor. "I wounder what my parents, mainly my mom will think will think since i've been away so long?" the girl in green armor said censored.

"Well Pidge i'm sure your mother will be thrilled to see you again." said a purple alien woman.

"You really think so Krolia?" said Pidge.

Krolia looked at a boy in red armor "I know if i didn't my child for a long time, then finally had a chance to see him i would be thrilled."

the boy in red armor then cracked a small smile, suddenly a screen pop out of nowhere reveling the boy in blue armor "Aw i had no idea Mister. grumpy pants was such a mamma's boy."

A Blood vessel popped on his forehead "Lance!" Keith shouted annoyed.

"Oh, like your one to talk Lance." said the teen in yellow armor.

"Yeah." said Pidge "You've been talking about your mom ever since we've been on the rode."

"Yeah, yeah." said the man in yellow armor "I think your the bigger mamma's boy then Keith. seeing as how you talk about your mommy so much." he said in a crybaby like tone.

Lance's was just as annoyed as Keith was and his head popped a blood vessel everyone laughed and a man in black armor smiled warmly then sighed "it's good to know thing haven't changed since i disappeared."

Keith then frowned then looked away "Actually, Shiro things weren't the same when you left." Shiro looked at Keith and the team fell silent. A woman with pink armor and elf ears then cleared her voice "I think it's best if we touch down on a planet."

the other's questioned "I know we must make it to earth, but we should at lest find some supplies for the voyage"

Keith then sighed "Alright we'll touch down on one of the planets near by." a man with orange hair and a bushy orange mustache cut in "The lions will need it too, after all the traveling we've done and the amount of fanitonium we have, they'll need some time to rest and recharge."

The outer atmosphere of the planet looked golden brown with green and white. when the lions touched down on the planet to the planet they sew that it was a canyon-like rocky planet with upper and lower levels with white dirt and soil and green lush grass and forests and the upper levels where everyone touched down was the rocky surface of the planet. when the paladins all touched down they got out of their lions and stood outside the black lion where Keith, Allura, Coran, Krolia and long blond hair tied into pigtails and a creature resembling a wolf.

Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Coran and the blonde pigtailed haired girl all went to look for supplies for their voyage through the cosmos while Keith, Allura, Shiro, Krolia and the wolf stayed with the lions. As the group went to look for supplies, Shiro look at Keith worriedly.

* * *

the others went to look for supplies in the lower part of the canyon for their journey when all of a sudden a noise caught their attention, they went to inspect and saw a strange looking creature "it's a horraxe." Coran said knowingly.

"A what-axe?" said the pigtailed hair girl."

"A horraxe."

the horraxe looked like a blue and green skinned rhino but with three adjoining horns in it's nose on it rhino-like head , six emerald green eyes, round circular but short ears, four big oval shaped feet and a brown tuff of fur on it's head.

"Whow, that thing looks hideous!" said Lance.

"i think it's kind of cool." said Pidge.

"In a creepy and ugly way, like you Lance."

Lance entire face turned red "Oh, don't let their appearance fool you. While horraxes appear hideous and threatening, but there actually very kind and gentle creatures. Unless you provoke them that is." said Coran.

"Ua, how do they act when there provoked? Hunk asked worriedly.

"When they get provoked, they act very violent and vicious. Last time Alfor and i got them mad at us, we were lucky enough to barely escape with our lives and our body's in one piece and without holes in them." the words frighten the other's "Ah, the good old days, how i miss them. Anyway it's best just to leave them alone. the last thing we need is for one of us to end up getting ran by their feet or run through by their horn."

"Yeah, i'm all for that plan." said hunk.

"I'm with you their, Hunk." said Lance.

"And although i can't believe i'm about to say this, i'm with Lance." said Pidge.

* * *

 **back with the other's with the lions**

As Allura, Krolia and the space wolf guard and Allura and Kroila examined the lions, Keith sat down on a rock pondering in his thoughts deeply. Shiro noticed Keith deep in thought and went to check up on him "Are you ok?" said shiro as he approached Keith.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

Shiro immediately noticed that Keith was lieing and sat down next to him "listen you quieter then usual and that's saying something."

Keith then breathed out then look at Shiro "i'm sorry for what i had to do to you." he said looking a his sliced off mechanical arm.

Shiro and frowned his brows "No, Keith i'm sorry." Keith then gave a surprised look and Shiro breathed in and out "When you fought hagger's..." he stoped "When we fought i said a lot of awful things to you."

Keith then frowned his brows "Shiro, no that wasn't you." his voice breaking and close to tears.

"Yes." said Shiro "Yes it was, but... i need you to know i never meant any of it. your not broken or worthless and i so sorry for bring you family into it." Shiro then placed this flesh and blood hand on Keith's shoulder and their eye's met "I'm proud you the leader your becoming and everything you've accomplished." Keith's eye were welling up with tears "And I feel the same way you do about me. Keith your my brother i love you too." the two then hugged and Keith cried quietly but happily knowing his friend, his brother is here with him.

Allura and Krolia both watch from afar and Krolia had her hands to her chest smiling knowing that her son found the person how made him happy is back.

 **A few hours later**

Back with the other they all found strange fruits and plants and other such items that looked harmless, they were on their way back to the other, the walk to the lions was a tense walk and hunk's stomach was growling "Agh, guys i'm starving can i pleases eat some for there's?!"

"We're not even on the rode yet and already you wan to eat something." said Pidge.

"Pidge is right Hunk. we need to save these for the space rode." said Coran.

Hunk then gronded in disappointment. while everyone was making their way back Hunk stomach growled louder "Agh, come on Coran." Coran turned back to look at Hunk "Alright, fine. But only because we need all of you in tip top form for the trip."

With that Hunk then took the opportunity to eat some of the fruit they found. while they were on their way back they saw the horraxes. one of them was looking at Hunk. it caught his attention cause Hunk stopped to look at the creature as it approached him "Hay their, big guy!" Hunk greeted the creature cheerfully.

The rhino-like alien animal look at the fruit in Hunk's arm, Hunk looked at it and knew what the animal wanted "Oh, I know what you want." Hunk said in a cheery/knowing voice. he then gave the rhino-like alien what appears to be an apple to the animal and in one big bite the animal ate it all "Whow!" hunk said surprised.

the animal looked up at Hunk again and got closer nuzzling him for more "Aw, you want another one. Well here you go." as Hunk gave the animal another fruit two more of them appeared wanting some. Hunk then looked at them and sighed "Ok, you guys too. but no more after this because me and my friends need these's of our rode trip back home.

Hunk then gave the other two horraxes some fruit. Hunk then smiled gleefully at how cute the creatures eating the fruit. just then a voice came out of nowhere "Hunk! Get over here! and stop messing with the animals." the voice belonged to Pidge.

The Horraxes eyes opened up all the way. Hunk yelled back "Ok, ok i'm coming!" hunk then turned back to the creatures "Sorry guys i gotta-" he was cut off.

the Horraxes looked furious. they kicked up some dirt with their feet as if they were about to rush Hunk "Aaaa, hay want an apple?" Hunk asked nervously and fearfully.

the Horraxes then walked slowly to Hunk as he began to walk back slowly. he looked nervous and scared as the animal got closer until Hunk ran away and they charged after him. Hunk ran to the other "Guys! Run!" the others looked back seeing Hunk running for his life with the Horraxes close behind him "stamped!" shouted Coran.

the other began to run as well and Hunk got closer to them "Why are thay so mad at us?" asked Pidge.

"Because you yelled, Pidge." answered coran.

"What.?"

"Horraxes aren't exactly too fond of yelling."

"Way to Go Pidge!" said Lance

"Hay, blame Hunk he's was to the one who got to close to the things."

"Hay." said Hunk.

"Run more, talk less." said Coran.

Back at the lions the others began to hear a noise and saw that it was the Horraxe stamped that was chaseing after Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the pigtailed girl. As the stamped of horraxes followed Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and the pigtailed girl they were approaching the lions Allura, Keith the Purple woman and the wolf got caught by surprise by the stamped heading towards them as the others got closer to the lions, the lions woke up, with their eyes glowing on a yellow color, they roared a mighty and powerful roar the frighten the horraxes away. when the animals left Keith, Allura and Krolia looked at each other with a annoyed look on their faces the Coran smiled awkwardly while the other looked at them in a surprised manner "I won't even ask." Keith said flatly and annoyed.

Allura sighed "Look let's get going."

"Princess are you sure about that? the lions haven't charged up much and we only have enough fanitonium for one more long voyage."

"Coran." Krolia started "You did say the lions can recharge naturally."

"Yes. they can given enough time and ambient energy but like i said before that could take deca-phoebs."

"Fine let's stop here for the day and tomorrow we'll head out" said Keith.

* * *

 **the next day**

the Lions made their way back into the blackness of space. they were heading well on their way when out of nowhere a white hole appeared that was shrinking and expanding "Is that-" said Hunk.

"It is." said Allura "A tare in the fabric of reality."

"It's got to be Lotor." said Keith.

"Oh man, he doesn't know when to quit dose he?" said Lance.

"Victory on death. the Galra way." said the Krolia.

"If it's him, then we have to stop him!" said Keith.

"How?" said Pidge "We can't form voltron."

"Voltron or no voltron we cannot let Lotor come back into this reality and continue his work." said Allura.

"Hold on nothing's coming through look." said Hunk.

"Hunk's right." said Pidge

"Yes. But i'm afraid that's only a worser problem. from what i'm seeing the tare seems to unstable to be left like this If nothing go's in or comes out, the tear it'll keep shrinking and expanding until it causes more rifts in the fabric of space-time to become unstable and open."

"What dose that mean." said the Pig tailed haired girl.

"It means that if we don't do something quick. that Hole will create more tares in reality until everything gets turned into nothingness."

Allura closed her eyes then opens them "Then we have no choice. we have to go through the tare."

"What!" Hunk said frightened.

"Allura, we don't know what's on the other side of the tare." said Pidge.

'We don't have a choice" said Allura.

"If we go through the tare i would stabilize it. But their's no way of knowing if we'll be able to make back to our own reality" said Coran.

"What do we do Keith?" said Lance

"Let's put it to a vote then." Keith said with a serious face.

"What!" said Pidge and Hunk.

"We all have a saying in this."

Shiro then smiled

Everyone then took a minute to think "Ok who's against in the tare?"

no one spoke "Who's for going through?"

"Aye." said Hunk.

"Aye." said Pidge.

"Aye." said Lance.

"Aye." said Allura.

"Aye." said Coran.

"Aye." said Krolia.

"Romelle what about you." Asked Allura.

Romelle then took a minute to think and put on a serious look on her face "Aye." said.

"Are you sure?" asked Keith "theirs no way of knowing if we'll ever be able to come back."

"I don't want our reality to parish like my brother did."

Everyone then looked at the tare "Shiro?" said Keith.

Everyone then looked at Shiro he put a serious smile on his face "Let's do it."

Everyone then looked at the tare then flew towards it bracing themselves for what's to come.

* * *

 **hay everyone thanks for reading sorry it took so long but i'll be sure to uplode more sooner so please look forward for more**


	2. Chapter 2 city by the beach

**Chapter 2: City by the beach**

As the sun from the morning sky rose up turning night a boy with curly black hair dressed in yellow pj's yawned as he woke up from his dream cycle cheerfully as her got up ready for a new day in his city as her woke up he heard a voice "Good morning Steven." the voice said in a mother like fashion that caught the boy's attention "Morning pearl!" Steven said cheerfully.

pearl looked at Steven with a smile but that as she was washing dishes "Yo, Steven morning." said another voice.

"Morning, Amethyst!"

"Good morning, Steven." one more voice said.

"Morning, Garnet!"

Garnet walked up the stares up to Steven's bed and sat down "So what have you got planed for today?" Steven to a minute think he put his finger to his chin an took a minute to think "I guess go to the big donut for my regular's, see dad, hang out with Connie."

Garnet smiled "Sound's like you've got a lot planed for today."

"Yeah."

Steven got out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen where pearl was to eat something. Steven reached up to one of the shelves to grab a cereal bow and some cereal. Once Steven finished eating when to get dressed for the day. He dress into a Pink shirt with a golden star a pair of jeans and pink sandles then headed out "Bye, guys be back soon!"

"Bye, Steven." the three said back.

Steven then want to the big donut to get his favorite donuts on the way their Steven felt a chill riding up his back his smile getting wider and his normal cheery demeanor get even more cheerier he giggled "I've got a feeling that something interesting's gonna happen today."

* * *

 **back with the paladins**

As the five lions entered the tare in reality, what was inside it was absolute chaos awaiting them lighting shooting out from every direction, changes in scenery appearing and disappearing in the blink of in eye, the color in lighting changing, and all that could be hear was the panicked yelling and screaming from the paladins inside the lions "Remind me again how could i possibly agree to this!" Hunk said panicking.

While the lions were being trashed about Hunk felt an unease in his stomach and he knew he was on the verge of throwing up "Oh, man i think i'm gonna be sick." Hunk place his hand over his mouth trying to keep him self for hurling "Oh, shut up, Hunk." said Pidge.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly paradise for us ether!" Lance shouted.

"Everyone, focus we need to concentrate on making it through the tare!" Keith shouted.

As the lions were still in the tare fighting to stay in one piece suddenly a light that looked like an exit appeared out of nowhere "Everyone, look!" said Allura.

"Is that an exit?" asked Shiro.

"Only one way to find out. everyone head towards the light!" said Keith.

"Are you sure about that? we don't know what's on the other side!?" asked Pidge.

"I don't think we have a choice if we stay in here any longer we'll be torn to pieces!" said coran.

the lions headed towards the light. suddenly they were back in space again. everyone groaned in relief knowing what they went trough was over. Keith groaned straitening his head up "Is everyone Ok?"

"I'm fine." said Allura.

"I'm good." said Pidge.

"I'm all right." said Lance.

"Hunk what about you?" asked Keith.

everyone herd Hunk throw up in side his lion "Yeah i'm good, i'm all right."

"You threw up didn't you?" asked Pidge.

"Yeah." Hunk exclaimed "You would too if you went through a tare in the fabric of reality get knocked and trashed around like a rag doll and end up in an unknown universe!"

"Hunk." said Keith "That actually did happen. It happened to all of us."

"Oh." hunk then had an awkward look on his face "Sorry."

Keith then sighed "Let's try find out where we are. Pidge."

Pidge then used the green lion's monitor the asses the area they were in and gasped "I-I don't believe it."

"What." said lance.

"Guys look!" Pidge said referring to what was in front of them.

everyone then look at the planet in front of them then their face's froze. the planet was a large blue with green and white "It's earth." said Lance.

everyone then took in the possibility of their home planet being right in front of them "That tare must have been a portal to earth." said Pidge.

"But i don't understand. that looked like a tare in reality." said Allura.

"Who care's let's go." said Lance trying to pilot his lion forward.

suddenly the lions were unresponsive and lifeless "What's going on?" said Hunk.

"The Voyage through the portal must have taken everything the lions had just to make it through." said Coran

"So your saying were stuck here until the lions charge up?" asked Pidge.

"Afraid so."

"No, no were finally back home and we can't even reach it." said Hunk.

"Only until the lions recharge."

"There has to be another way." Hunk had the look of having an idea "What about the fanatonum?"

"Actually Hunk i think we should save it." said Allura.

"What, why were so close."

"Hunk, i know this looks like your home, but that was a tare in reality. we enter the rift and it closed. Hunk, I'm sorry to say, but this might no be the earth you know."

Hunk then took a minute to stop and look at the planet with a sad look "let's just wait." said Coran

* * *

 **back with** **Steven**

With the sun high in the sky and Steven with a cheery smile on his face along with a girl with short dark brown puffy bob cut hair, nut brown skin, a light blue shirt , a blue skirt and white slip-on shoes who was at his side as they headed back to his house while having a conversation with the girl "So schools almost over for you Connie?" asked Steven

"Yup." answered Connie.

"And my mom said that i can come over any time i want to."

"Cool!"

Connie shook with cheerful excitement pumping her arms up and down as she and Steven approached the house "Ooh, i can't wait to get the new unfamiliar familiar. I heard Lisa and Archimicarus are in for more adventures."

"Cool. maybe we can read i together sometime."

"Yeah!"

As Steven and Connie entered the house Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were on a crystal-like circle "Hay guy's. are you going out?"

Garnet nodded "Yes, but it's perfect timing that you two are here because we could use the extra help."

"Extra help?" said Connie "What do you mean?"

"I've located the corrupted gems and gem mutants that escaped when you and Amethyst fought Jasper, Steven." The meer mention of Jasper's name and the gem mutants send shivers down Steven's back "From what i saw, I say their's at lest 4 in total."

Steven smiled "Well with all 5 of us it might be an easy job." Steven then gasped in realization "Oh, Connie i forgot you don't have a sword."

Connie looked at the ground with a sad look "Oh, then i can't go on the mission." Pearl then stepped forward with a smile "Actually that's not true."

Pearl presented a sword with a single-edged blade, a brown grip handle and a silver knuckle bow guard. Connie ran to pearl with excitement and grabbed the sword but looked at it in confusion "Pearl isn't this one of the practice sword."

Pearl nodded "Yes it's the only one i could find that would work well for you and Bismuth is still trying to fix rose's sword after it got destroyed by Blue diamond. Don't let it's appearance fool you it might no look like much but it'll still help."

Steven and Connie's faces let up "All right!" Steven shouted "Now that Connie's got a sword to fight with were all ready to go stop some gem mutants."

everyone smiled at Steven's confidence. Both Steven and Connie ran to join the gems "All right everyone ready?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah!" Steven and Connie said In unison.

"Then let's go."

with a glow shooting up from the circle everyone disappeared from it and were teleported.

* * *

 **Back with the paladins**

Everyone looked at the earth with a look of disappointment and disbelief "I can't believe that this might not be our earth." said Hunk.

"I'm so sorry." said Allura.

"It's not your fault Allura." said Shiro.

"Yeah, we all chose to enter the rift. don't blame yourself." said Keith.

As everyone looked at the earth they all imagined what would it be like being on a different earth. Hunk looked at the earth sadder and sadder with every second gone by "I just hope that even though it's not out earth it'll be like our earth."

the other paladins looked at the yellow lion and frowned.

* * *

 **Back with Steven, Connie and the Gems**

"Careful, everyone. they could be close so watch out." said Garnet promoting caution.

As the gems moved through the forest they all stayed on alert keeping their weapons out. Steven and Connie were in the back of the gems and Connie had a hard time keeping her excitement under control. "Oh, man i can't believe i'm on another mission with all you guys."

Pearl turned around to Connie " we're happy to have you here Connie. But please keep it down."

Amethyst turned to look at Connie "Yeah, cuz you never know what sort of creepy things are going to pop out on you-"

Amethyst was interrupted when the 4 gem mutants appeared out of nowhere giving everyone a scare. Garnet used her gantlet to deliver a powerful punch to knock back the mutants "Gems! do your thing."

And with that the gems lunged at the mutants. Garnet got in close and with one good hit to the face and getting knocked in to a spiky rock the mutant exploded back into it's gemstone which she bubbled.

Amethyst was next she used her whip to lash out at the mutant then rolled out at it knocking it back while it was down she used her whip to grapple the mutant she squeezed the mutant tighter and tighter until it exploded back in it's gemstone that she bubbled.

next pearl she danced swift-fully and gracefully around the mutant until she found an opening and threw her spear into it's back impaling it which made it exploded.

finally Steven and Connie the two worked in perfect unison together with Steven blocking the mutants attack with his shield and Connie skillfully attacking the mutant with her sword as the two word in tandem with each other they began to overwhelm the mutant using that Steven used his shield as a springboard to launch Connie at the mutant Connie then thrusted her sword at the mutants chest which impaled it and caused it to explode into it's gem with Steven bubbled.

after the fight the gems, Steven and Connie cheered in succession "That was awesome!" said Connie.

"Yeah!" said Steven.

"All right." said Amethyst as she want to give Steven and Connie a high five.

"Come on, everyone. Let's head back." said Garnet.

The group headed back to the warp pad still cheering along the way.

* * *

 **Back with the lions**

The systems in all 5 of the lions's lit back up everyone got excited about the chance to go back home now that it was in front of them but at the same time they all worried about the possibility that this might not be the earth they remember "Ok, everyone." said Keith.

"It's time to find out whether this is our earth or not." with that the Lions made their way towards earth.

* * *

 **back with the gems**

as the excitement from there mission was still high the gems Steven and Connie were all still smiling. "Oh!" said Connie "Steven i got to go. The releases for the new unfamiliar familiar is today and I've got to order it online."

"Ok." said with that Connie made her way to the door when she got out she looked up and saw what appeared to be robot lions in the sky "Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl." she called out.

"What!" They all came rushing out the door.

"Look." Connie pointed to the lions which made the gems gasp.

"Homeworld." said Garnet.

"But i don't understand." said Pearl "I've never seen Homeworld use ships like these before."

"It doesn't matter. Gems let's do our thing." with that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl headed down to the beach.

* * *

 **With the paladins in the cockpit**

the Paladins look the city but didn't recognize the it in any way. Keith sighed "Allure was right. this isn't our earth."

Hunk's and the other paladins hearts sank. out of nowhere they got attacked.

that send them flying. with the lions still not fully charged it was hard to stabilize them but they did. "What hit us?" said Lance.

Pidge pulled up her screen "What the heck is that!" Pidge said as she saw a monsterish tall, six-armed giant woman.

"I don't know but what ever it is we got to protect this city." said Keith.

"How? we can't form Voltron." said Lance.

"However we can." said Keith.

* * *

 **sorry for the wait i haven't been writing because i haven't been able to use the computer much lately but i'll try to write faster next time.**

 **p.s. the reason i added Bismuth is because is spoiler alert i'm going to use her Lapis and Peridot next chapter Steven universe is still on the hiatus so i'm taking matters into my own hands**


	3. Chapter 3 Crystals vs lions

**Chapter 3: Crystals vs lions**

As the lion hovered a few feet away from the 6 armed giant woman they all tried to think of a plan on who to beat it "You guys think this robeast might have a weakness or something?" asked Hunk.

"I don't think it's a robeast Hunk." said Pidge.

"Yes, it doesn't look like any robeast we've come across before." said Coran.

"Robeast or not we can't let whatever this thing is, destroy this city." said Keith.

"Keith's right we have to stop it." said Allura.

"how!?" shouted lance "I don't think we gonna be forming voltron anytime soon!"

"Lance's right." shouted Coran "The passage through the rift severely depleted the lions power core's. And the energy they have now isn't enough to form voltron. I think the lions only have enough for a few weapon shots and that's it."

"Well if that's all we got, then fine!" said Keith "everyone, get ready!"

the paladins prepared to face this new threat they had never seen before hoping that whatever they had would be enough to beat it. the six armed giant woman put up all six of her fists in a guard stance bracing herself for what the lions had in store for her.

As Steven and Connie looked a the six armed giant woman they both had a look of worry on their face's "Steven do you really think Alexandrite can handle these, these whatever these things are?" said Connie.

"Ua I think their lions's Connie."

Connie then took a closer look at the ship and saw their lion-like features "Yeah. your right."

Alexandrite then looked at the lions "Go away!" she said in intense monsterish voice.

"That thing can talk?" said Hunk.

"Ok, yeah that defiantly isn't a robeast." said Coran.

"It doesn't matter. team get ready!" said Keith.

The lion then scattered around Alexandrite trying to pick her off and blasting away at her while she guarded herself "I'm going in." said Hunk.

the yellow lion tried to ram at Alexandrite who out-of-nowhere blocked it with a pair of gauntlets "Whow!" Hunk said in surprise.

Alexandrite the use the gauntlest to grab the yellow lion by the center and throw it into the ocean "Hunk!" yelled Pidge.

"Oh your gonna regret doing that!" said Pidge.

the green lion then charged at Alexandrite shooting at her with lasers from it's tail only for Alexandrite to pull a spear from her head and twirl it to deflect the shoots "No way!" said Pidge.

The green lion then got some distance away from Alexandrite when out of nowhere a laser shot was fired "What!" Pidge yelled in surprise.

She then looked back at Alexandrite who saw the energy around her spear and who was firing it at her "Laser spear?! are you kidding me?! What's next?!"

Alexandrite spear then disappeared and replaced it with a whip "Oh, i had to ask." Pidge said mildly annoyed.

Alexandrite's then flung her whip at the green lion and wrapped itself around it "Guys i'm stuck."

"Hang on, Pidge we're coming!" yelled lance.

Alexandrite saw the blue and red Lions coming her way she then flinged the green lion at the other lions and they crashed into each other. While her attention was on the other lions she did not see the Black lion coming at her. with the opportunity it had the lion shoot it's laser at Alaxandrite which hit "Guys are you ok?" asked Keith.

"No." said the others.

Keith, Shiro, Krolia and the wolf suddenly jerked forward when they felt the black lion come to a stop. Alexandrite has used her whip to latch onto the lion. Keith then tried to push at full power to get away but to no success. Alexandrite then pulled the black lion in to punch it with her gauntlet only for the lion to narrowly escape by flying under her and past her. Keith then saw the house and Steven and Connie and gasped he was about to go to them when out-of nowhere they get hit and get sent flying by a hammer held by Alexandrite "Keith!" Lance calls out.

the black lion then lands in the ocean with the where the yellow lion is "Keith." Hunk said concerned "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But we got bigger problems to focus no."

"What do you mean."

"Look."

Keith then send a visual image of what the black lion just saw "Oh, no." said Hunk.

"Guys!" said Keith "hold your fire! We need to be careful about what we do."

"What do you mean." asked Allura.

"Look."

he then sent a link to the other lions and paladins "Two kids. on the house." said Pidge.

"I see them." said Lance.

Lance spotted Steven and Connie who Alexandrite were approaching "We have to get them out of their!" said Allura.

the blue lion then charged at Alexandrite and shoot a laser at her face while she was distracted from the attack the red and green lions followed while the black and yellow lions emerged from the ocean the black lion shoot from the mouth to catch Alexandrite off guard while the yellow lion successfully landed a ramming attack to her chest knocking her off the sand and on her back. suddenly Alexandrite began to let up but it faded "Gotta keep it together." she said.

the lion then made their way to Steven and Connie who when Alexandrite saw charged at them causing the lions to back off. Alexandrite then got both her spear and whip and turned them into a bow "Ua did you guys just see that?" asked Hunk.

"Yeah." said everyone.

Alexandrite then pulled back on the string of the bow and an arrow of light formed. everyone witnessed in shock Alexandrite then released the string and the arrow made it's way towards the lions. the lion managed to dodge the first arrow only for the arrow to split into multiple smaller arrows and hit the lions with a rain for arrows. suddenly the lions shut down and crashed hard on the sand "What happened?!" asked Hunk.

"The lions have lost power." said Coran "They weren't even battle ready in the beginning!"

As the lion layed on the sand defeated Alexandrite then let up again and split into Garnet, Amethyst and pearl. Both Steve and Connie ran down to the beach "Guys are you ok?" Asked Steven.

"We're fine." said Garnet.

"Yes, well what ever these things are they easy opponents." said Pearl.

"Yeah, well what ever those thing are their toast." said Amethyst.

"Huh?" said Connie as she looked at the lions.

"What's up Connie." asked Steven.

"It's just that you were right Steven they do look like lion now that i have a better look of them."

"Yeah well i guess their roaring days are over." said Amethyst.

"It's strange though." said pearl "Homeworld has never used ships like these, ever."

"Well what ever homeworld had in store for us it's over." said Garnet.

The paladins then climbed out of the lions and say Steven, Connie and the gems. Amethyst then turned into a lion "Hay, Steven, Connie Look i'm a big scary lion i'm gonna eat you." and with that amethyst pounced in both Steven and Connie causing the paladins to spring into action "Hay!" said Lance catching their attention.

Lance then pulled out his bayard and turned it into his signature rifle and shoot away causing the gems to scatter while Amethyst gabbed both Steven and Connie by their shirts collars and drag them away. ounce Amethyst let go of Steven and Connie they looked at the paladins in shock "There human's." said Connie.

"Your right." said Steven.

Lance then fired a shot a Amethyst causing her to grab Steven and Connie one more time and take them behind Pearl and Garnet. As the paladins approach the gems they pulled out their bayards and turned them into their weapons: Hunk with his cannon, Keith with his sword, Pidge with her katar and Allura with her whip the then Gems pulled out their Weapons from their gems: Garnet her gauntlets and Pearls her spear. Garnet then looked amethyst way "Amethyst. Take Steven and Connie to the house they'll be safe their.

"You got it." Amethyst said as she saluted.

with that Amethyst went back to her normal for and grabbed Steven and Connie and jumped a shocking height, then even shocked the paladins, and landed on the port of the house "You guys stay here, this won't take long." Amethyst said as she pulled out her weapon from her chest, her whip.

Amethyst jumped over to the beach to joined both Garnet and pearl to fight the paladins as the tension between the two teams was high they simply just stared at each other until Keith made the first move a charged at Pearl. Amethyst lashed out at Pidge and Allura and Garnet fought with Hunk and Lance.

Pearl and Keith were neck-and-neck with Keith moving at high speed relentlessly charging at Pearl who did nothing but swiftly and gracefully dodged all of his attacks. Keith then charged one more time, only this time Pearl blocked the strike from Keith's sword with her spear "I'd say not bad, but if dodging is all you can do then this won't be much of a fight!" Keith said seriously.

"Then allow me to show you something a little more exciting!" Pearl responded as she then pushed Keith back

Pearl's spear lit up and fired a laser bolt at Keith who at the last minute dodged it before it hit him. Keith then looked back at Pearl who's Spear was still lit. More bolts keep firing at Keith who had a hard time dodging it so he pulled out his shield much to Pearl's surprise. Keith then charged back to Pearl.

Amethyst, Pidge and Hunk were keeping their distances from each other Hunk was Blasting away at Amethyst with his cannon which followed Amethyst as she dodged every shoot fired at her, Pidge using her katar's Grappling function to lash at Amethyst who blocked ether dodged it or block it in mid-strike with her whip "Alright!" said Amethyst.

"Let's have some Fun." Amethyst pulled out another whip, fire them both up, rolled into and fiery spinning ball and charged at Hunk and Pidge who dodged but Amethyst came back. Hunk and Pidge dodged again, Amethyst rammed right into the wall or the hill and exploded which Hunk and Pidge saw in awe. Amethyst then got up and shook off the debris from the impacted and lashed at Pidge and Hunk.

"That was insane!" Hunk shouted with wide eye horror.

"Well, theirs plenty more where that came from." said Amethyst. she then lashed out at Hunk and Pidge again.

Garnet was ducking and dodging the shoots fired Lance's rifle. She then ran up to Lance as high speed and closed the distance between the two she then raise her gauntlet to punch Lance how barley managed to to the hit at the last minute but saw still blown away by the force of the impacted. Both Allura and Lance Witnessed in wide eyed shock the crater made by Garnet "she's powerful." Allura said as she witnessed the crater.

Garnet then looked at Allura "Yeah, i am really strong."

Garnet then tilled her head to dodge a shoot from lance's rifle, causing lance to stare in wide eye surprise "How'ed you do that are you psychic or something?" asked Lance.

"Eh, more like i can see probable cause."

"Wait, you can see into the future?" asked Allura.

"To put it simply."

Allura and Lance's mouth's open in shock hearing what Garnet said "how are we gonna beat her?" asked Lance.

Allura didn't respond as she used her whip to lash out as Garnet who caught it with her gauntlet much to Allura's surprise. she then turned around and pulled Allura over her and slammed her on the sand "Allura!" Lance cried out in worrie.

Allura then sluggishly got up and saw that Garnet was still holding on to her whip. She got an idea, she then pulled Garnet up off her feet and slammed her on the beach "Well i didn't see that coming." said Garnet.

Garnet then let go of the whip and charged at Allura only for Lance to trip her up by shooting at her feet which Garnet recovered her.

Looking out from the balcony Steven and Connie saw that these unfamiliar opponents were giving the gems a much harder time then they thought "we need to get more help Connie. i don't think these are any ordinary opponents the gems are facing." said Steven.

Connie then nodded. both Steven and Connie who were seen by Keith went into the house. Keith then tried to go after them only to be stopped by Pearl how shoot at Keith then lunged at him. This time Pearl was on the offensive slashing away at Keith with her spear. Keith then got some distance then charged at pearl who locked her spear with his sword. Keith then used the momentum used by his charge to kick Pearl in the midriff knocking her down then slash at her only for Pearl to swiftly dodge.

* * *

 **At the forge**

Steven and Connie fond Bismuth making weapon "Bismuth!" Steven shouted.

"Oh, hey Steven. Hay, Connie."

"We got trouble!" said Connie.

"Trouble!?" said Bismuth.

"Yeah, these 5 weird lions came out off nowhere!" said Steven.

"You mean, like your's?"

"No, not like these 5 lion were robots and they came out of the sky!"

"From the sky..." Bismuth paused for a minute "Homeworld!"

Bismuth then ran outside to the warp pad "Bismuth!" Shouted Steven.

Bismuth then activated the warp pad warping her to the beach causing Steven to grunt in frustration only for Connie to put her hand on Steven's back "Steven let's not worrie about it. come on let's go get Peridot and Lapis." Steven then nodded and both her and Connie headed to the warp pad to warp themselves to the barn where Lapis and Peridot live.

"Peridot, Lapis!" Steven called out.

"Oh, Greetings Steven and Connie." said Peridot.

"Guys we got an emergency!" said Connie.

"Is it about those ships?" asked Peridot.

"Wait you know about them?" asked Steven.

"I saw them enter the planets atmosphere. but you don't have anything to worrie about their on from homeworld that much i can assure you." Peridot said confidently.

"Yeah, well you might want to reconsider that because the people that came out of those ships are attacking Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth right now!" said Connie.

"What ." Peridot and Lapis said in unison.

"Come on, we'll explain later." said Steven.

The 4 then made their way to the warp pad and warped themselves the the beach only to find Bismuth and more strangers fighting which turned out to be Shiro and Krolia and the wolf "Steven, you didn't tell us they were humans." said Lapis.

"Or kind of human." said Peridot as she looked at krolia.

Krolia and Keith seemed over power Pearl with their quick and aggressive fighting style, while Bismuth and Garnet seem to have their hands full dealing with Shiro, Allura and Lance. Shiro despite only having one arm seemed to be holding his own against Garnet while lance and Allura dealt with Bismuth, Hunk and Pidge seemed to be struggling keeping up with Amethyst, but the wolf's intervention seemed to slow her down.

"Ok, Lapis let's go!" said Peridot.

"Wait!" said Steven as he warped away for a few seconds then warped back.

"Here." Steven the presented Peridot with a frying pan "You can with you metal powers."

Peridot then grabbed the pan, the 4 then warped back into the house then ran outside to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4 a misunderstanding

**Chapter 4 : misunderstanding**

As the fight goes on the Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth are having a hard time dealing with the paladins thanks to the additional help they have on their side. Lapis and Peridot arrive in time to give them a hand "Lapis you help Garnet and Bismuth! i'll Help Amethyst!" said Peridot.

"What about Pearl?"

Peridot turned to see Pearl dealing with Keith and Kroila. Pearl was just barely keeping up with the two of them "Eh, she seem's fine."

Peridot and Lapis went to help the gems. Amethyst had her back to the wall fighting Pidge, Hunk and Kosmo, with Kosmo contently teleportning to surprise-attack Amethyst and Hunk shooting at her with his cannon. Pidge then to aim at Amethyst and fired her hook at her it was about to hit her when out of nowhere a frying pan intercepted the hook and knocked them both down mid-flight "A frying pan?" said Pidge.

The frying pan then levitated then this time made it's way to Hunk who was still distracted shooting at Amethyst to notice. the frying pan then hit Hunk in the head hard enough to get him to stop firing and for Amethyst to counterattack. Amethyst then used her flail-whip to his Hunk Back and then hit Pidge who got her shield out in time to soften the hit. Kosmo then tried to attack Amethyst only for the frying pan to hit him and throw him off course and land in the sand. "Amethyst!" called Peridot.

Amethyst turned to face Peridot "Peri? what you doing here?"

"Steven got us and it looks like you guys need my help yet again." Peridot said raising her arms in a cocky manner which made Amethyst frown.

Pidge and Hunk got up from the attack "Wait there's more of them." said Hunk.

Peridot turned to face them "You bet, you clods!" she shouted arrogantly. Peridot raised her levitated her frying pan which made hunk scoff "A frying pan really? you two are about to find out that their's only room for one cook in this kitchen..." Hunk raised his thumb to himself "Me!"

"Really, Hunk? Of all times!" yelled Pidge.

Hunk then scratched the back of his helmet "Sorry, just trying to sound tough." Pidge then growled at her teammate

Amethyst and Peridot got ready fight "Ready, Peri!?" Peridot smiled "Like you even need to ask."

Bismuth was dealing with lance and allura but their combined teamwork made it hard for her to take them on with lance contently shooting at her with his rifle and Allura whipping away at her. out of nowhere two hands of water grabbed both of them and lifted them in the air which caught bismuth by surprise "You, ok?" asked Lapis.

Bismuth gave her a thumbs up "Am, now."

Both Allura and Lance struggled to free themselves but to no avail. Allura then closed her eyes and focused while Lance continued to shout and struggle which made Allura annoyed "Lance!" she shouted.

"Will you stop shouting for one tick."

with that Lance stopped and Allura took a breath in and out and focused. suddenly their was a pink aura around Allura it caused the hand of water to vibrate and explode shocking both Bismuth and Lapis. ounce Allura made it to the ground she activated her whip and lashed at Lapis who bismuth push out of the way and blocked the whip. The Water hand holding lance disappeared and lance fell to the ground only for Allura to catch him before he hit it "Thanks." Lance side while blushing.

"Whow! didn't see that coming!" said Bismuth.

Garnet and Shiro continued the evenly match each other both of them not giving and inch. but Shiro could only do so much with one arm and Garnet use and opening she found to Punch back Shiro.

"Shiro!" Keith shouted.

"Keith, stay focused." said Krolia.

Pearl use the momentary distraction to shoot a lazer at Keith who Krolia managed to move out of the way in time. Keith and Krolia then charged at Pearl who had a hard time taking both of them on at ounce.

up from the balcony Steven and Connie saw the whole fight "Connie, we got to help Pearl." said Steven. Connie then nodded.

Krolia matched Pearl sword to spear. while Keith came out form behind Krolia. Krolia kicked Pearl back allowing Keith a momentary opening to charge at her with his sword ready to swing.

Keith was about to slash at pearl when out of know where a pink shield hit against the sword making Keith trip up and Pearl used the opening to kick Keith away. Keith then fell on the sand hard but much to his luck it wasn't very painful, as he's mother help him get up he saw Steven and Connie come to pearl's side "Steven, Connie what are you doing here? Go back to the house it's to dangerous." said Pearl.

"Maybe for us but not for Stevonnie." said Steven.

Keith and Krolia then saw Steven and Connie come forward, they thought that the two kids had been let free, but to their surprise both Steven and Connie started dancing which made them both confused. After they finished both of them were enveloped in a pink light that seemed to merged them together and created someone new that completely shocked both Keith and Krolia.

"Yeah! now it's Stevonnie's turn." said Stevonnie.

Both Keith and Krolia were still in shock after witnessing what just happened but they both got over it when Stevonnie lunched themselves a Keith. Keith barely had time to react and was knocked back by stevonnie's shield. Krolia then tried to attack them but her sword was blocked by their shield. Pearl then fired a lazer shot at Krolia who had to disconnect from Stevonnie to dodge only for Stevonnie to use the momentary opening to kick her back.

Keith then charged back at Stevonnie who managed to block his attack in time with their shield. Krolia tried to go help Keith but was stopped by another one of Pearl's lazer blasts. Krolia then looked at the direction Pearl was at and charged at her.

Everyone was in their own hard battle with each other Amethyst and Peridot were surprisingly holding their own against Hunk, Pidge and Kosmo when out of nowhere a lion roar came out of nowhere. the Paladin all looked at their lions but they were still offline. "hold on. if that didn't come from our lion then where did it come from?" asked Hunk.

Suddenly three pink ring knocked back Pidge, Hunk and Kosmo. when they got up they saw what looked like a pink lion "Another, lion!?" said Pidge.

which caught the attention of the other paladins. "Lion!" said Stevonnie.

"Another, lion?" said Allura.

"Allura!" said Lance.

"Theirs, no time for that now."

Lion then went to help Amethyst and Peridot by dealing with kosmo.

Back with Stevonnie and Keith the two seemed to be evenly matched "Wow, your good." said Stevonnie.

"Same to you." said Keith.

Both Stevonnie and Keith were head-to-head, neck-and-neck and matched each other sword-to-sword and even surprisingly even shield-to-shield "Tell me. why are you attacking us?" asked Stevonnie as their sword was currently crossed with Keith's

"We thought that that big monster was attacking this city." Keith answered trying to push back Stevonnie but to no avail.

"No she wasn't. she was protecting it from you and your big, metal, giant, robot, lion things."

Keith then took a moment. he let up on Stevonnie much to their surprise "Ok, then what about you or you two. aren't they holding you two against you will or something?"

Stevonnie then shock their head "No, their not. their our friends. they were protecting us from you and your robot when you tried to come after us."

"We were tring to get you two out of harms way." Both Keith and Stevonnie then took a moment to think and came to the conclusion that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. they then looked at the other's "Come on we've got to stop them." said Keith.

Stevonnie nodded their head. after that they made their way pearl and Krolia who were in the middle of their fight. the two of them charged at each other but to their surprise Keith and Stevonnie stopped both of them "Keith!?" said Krolia.

"Stevonnie!?" said Pearl.

"Why, are you-"

"Pearl this whole thing is a misunderstanding." said Stevonnie.

"What dose she or they mean a misunderstanding?" asked Krolia.

"We'll explain later. right now we need to get everyone to stop." said Keith.

Pearl and Krolia nodded. while they are still skeptical about it they went along with it and helped both Stevonnie and Keith. The other paladins and Gems were still fighting unaware that Keith, Stevonnie, Krolia and Pearl stopped. as the battle between them seemed to get more and more heated Garnet and Shiro were fighting near the lions "Your good." said Shiro.

"Not bad yourself." replayed Garnet.

as they fought they got closer to the lions, Garnet then fired her gauntlets at Shiro only for Shiro to dodge them and impacted on the black lion "No!" Shouted Shiro.

He then charged at Garnet to Attack her. Suddenly the black lion came online and it caught everyone's attention the lion then charged up it's mouth cannon and aimed at Garnet "Garnet!" Shouted Stevonnie as they ran to her.

"Stevonnie, get back!" shouted Garnet.

The black lion fired it's mouth cannon at Garnet. Stevonnie then made their way in front of Garnet summoned their shield and blocked the cannon which created a medium explosion. the black lion then powered down again and Everyone then gasped at the sight of Garnet and Stevonnie still alive after the smoke cleared with Stevonnie's shield now much larger. As their shield disappeared they fell to their knees and split back into Steven and Connie.

The gems and Paladins came to check on the two kids on the sand exhausted after blocking the shot from the black lion. Keith then came towards Steven and Connie only to be met with an threatening responds from Garnet "Garnet, wait." said Steven.

the other paladins all witnessed in shock over what just happened "Oh, man how did you two do that?!" asked Hunk.

"And were you two literally one person." asked Pidge.

"How are you two even Alive!?" asked Lance.

"Lance!" the paladins.

Steven and Connie looked at Keith who looked at them and nodded "Everyone, i think maybe we should talk." said Steven.

* * *

 **hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait so i'll give you a little spoiler i'm gonna write something special for Steven, Connie and Keith.**


	5. Chapter 5 truce

**Chapter 5: truce**

"Everyone i think maybe we should talk." said Steven.

In the aftermath of the fight and Stevonnie blocking the black lion's cannon everyone was an, aw after witnessing what had just happened with their eye's still wide and their jaws hanging open. as the attention of everyone still focused on Steven and Connie, tired and still laying on the sand after blocking the cannon "OK let's talk about who you two are. who you we're one person a second ago. and how your still alive." said Hunk.

"Hunk!" said the other paladins.

"Seriously!" said Pidge "We'ed expect Lance to say something to say something as stupid as that!"

"Hay!" said Lance.

"But he's right thought." said Keith as he tried to approach Steven and Connie only to be met with a hostile response from Garnet.

"Garnet, Garnet it's Ok." said Steven "He's not going to hurt us."

Garnet did not trust the tall emo looking man but she did trust Steven enough to drop her hostile response but not enough to put her gantlet away. Keith then resumed his approach towards Steven and Connie but with his hand raised in a harmless manner as he got close enough to Steven and Connie he keeled down to their level "Are you two all right?" Keith asked concerned.

"Were, fine." Said Connie.

"Yeah believe it or not we've actually been through worse." Steven said cheerfully which made Keith smile.

"Ok." said Amethyst "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Paladins of voltron." said Allura.

"Huh?" said Amethyst.

The other gems and Steven and Connie gave everyone a confused look. "You, know Voltron." said Lance.

The gems and the kids still looked confused "You know "defender of the universe", "protecter of the innocent" any of this ringing a bell?"

The gems and the kids shook their heads no "It has been ten thousand years." said Hunk.

"Oh that's impossible." said Pearl.

which made the paladins look at her "Who would you know?" asked Allura.

"Well, i may not have been around that long but i can assure you that theirs no such thing as a voltron."

"Preposterous!" yelled a new voice behind pearl which made her jump up and pull her spear out on a man and a young girl who we're now raising their hands in defeat.

"Coran, Romelle!?" said Allura.

"What are you two doing outside of the lions?" asked Shiro.

"We came to see what all the commotion was about." said Romelle "We heard the black lion activating and heard the blast. but when we came out of the blue lion we saw that you we're all around these two children.

Coran then looked at Pearl nervously but with enough confidence to push her spear out of the way "And ma'me i'll have you know that voltron dose exist. it's those 5 lions over their. he said pointing at the lions.

which made the gems, Steven and Connie look at the lions "OK, OK hold on a minute." said Krolia.

"This is happening a little to fast. we don't even know who these people are."

Steven then got to his feet "We're the crystal gems."

The paladins, Krolia, Coran and Romelle then looked as Steven "MY name's Steven universe."

"And i'm Connie Maheswaran." said Connie.

"This is Garnet." said Steven.

"That Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth."

Lion then approached Steven "Oh and this is lion."

The Paladins were all shocked to see a pink lion. Allura tried to approach him only for him to growl at her.

"whow, whow, lion it's Ok. said Steven.

"wait.." said hunk.

"You named your lion "lion".

"Yeah!" Steven responded with a bright smile.

"Ok." Hunk responded awkwardly.

both Coran and Allura were aw struck by the beautiful beast "I can believe it. is this how all lion are on earth?" asked Allura.

"No." said Shiro "Not all lion are... pink."

"Ok we're getting of track here." said Keith.

"We're the paladins of voltron i'm Keith. that's Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, Romelle and my mom Krolia."

"Nice to meet all of you." said Steven.

"Nice to meet you to Steven." said Shiro.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh, that's easy." said Lance "We were trying to get back to our earth but we got sucked into a magic space hole and wound up here."

Every one even the gem except for Steven and Connie found Lance's story ridiculous.

the other paladins looked at Lance with a disapproving look but Steven and Connie looked with awestruck "So." said Steven.

"You guys aren't from this earth?"

"Yup." said Lance.

"I can't believe they believe they believe Lance's story." said Pidge with a mix of surprised and shocked look on her face.

"So. if guys aren't from this earth how are you going to get back to your's?" asked Connie.

"Well we have our lions." said Hunk.

Coran then stepped forward "Aw, yeah." he said with his finger held up all importantly "The voyage through the tare severely drained the lion's and on top of that That battle with the monster took everything the lions had to keep up with it. And the damage each one sustained is serious and the battle also depleted the lions power cores."

"Meaning, what Coran?" asked Allura?

"Meaning the lions are in no shape to fly for at least a while so until then where stuck here."

the other paladins freaked out.

Hunk grabbed Coran by both his shoulders and brought him closer his face "Isn't their a way to fix them?"

"The thing is they aren't broken. their just to beat up to move around."

Pidge then adjusted her glasses then stepped forward "Coran's right the lion's are to exhausted and the fight did a real number on them meaning we can't go home for about a long time."

The other paladins despaired after hearing the news and hunk's knees hit the sand "No." Hunk said in a broken voice.

Lance and Pidge then knelt by Hunk's side "Hunk?" said Lance.

"I can't believe it mom, dad, everyone." Hunk then teared up only for Pidge to hug him and lance to put his hand on his shoulder.

The Gems, Steven and Connie didn't know what was going on or what the paladins were talking about. All they knew is that the paladins were in a state of despair and needed some comforting Steven then took a moment to think then stepped forward "Hay!" he said in a comforting tone "I really don't know what's going on but if you guys need a place to stay for a while you lions get better why don't you stay with us."

The other gems and paladins all looked in shock at the offer causing Pearl to speck "Steven are you sure?"

"Yeah." said Hunk "We were all just fighting a few minutes ago and now your offering us a place to stay?"

"Yeah." Steven responded with a innocent tone.

The Paladins look at Steven with a confused look then Lance spoke up "Your one strange kid." causing the other paladins to yell "Lance!"

Steven and Connie simply laughed. Keith then stepped forward "But as much as i hate to say it. Lance has a point."

Steven then smiled at Keith "We don't mind right guys." Steven then turned back to look at the crystal gems who all had a cross between concerned and worried look on their faces.

Pearl then spoke up "Steven are you sure you want to do this. I mean we we're all just fighting and now you want to offer them a home."

Steven then smiled "Sure, why not? I mean they don't seem like bad people."

Lance then spoke up "Who said we we're bad?! The only reason we fought is because we thought that six armed giant woman was going to destroy that town."

"Oh." said Steven "You mean Alexandrite?"

"Who?" asked Shiro.

Steven then turned to the gems "Guys you want to show them?"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl the took a few steps away from each other and started dancing towards each other. When they reached each other by the end of their dance the three of lit up and melded into each other. the glob of light then started to take shape into the form of and six armed giant woman.

The paladins all looked in shock and Alexandrite then faded away and split back into Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Wh wh wh What the heck was that!?" Asked Hunk

"Fusion." Garnet replied calmly.

The Paladins then all took a moment to process what just happened and joined into a grope huddle "Ok what do you guys think." asked Shiro

"Are you kidding!?" Said Lance.

"That was... I don't even know how to process that. " Said Pidge.

"Wow Pidge, this is the first time i've seen you stumped." said Hunk.

"What about our current situation?" asked Shiro

"I don't know Shiro." said Allura "we just battled them and now their offering us a place to stay."

"We don't know where we are and the lion's are to beat up to move."

"But what about going home?!" Asked Hunk.

"The Lions will recharge by themselves but like i said that could take phoebs." said Coran.

"Can't we use the fhonatoneum to recharge them?" asked Allura?

"We only have some much Fhonatoneum left Allura. And well need it to get back to earth."

"Yeah but we don't know when we'll get back to our earth let alone our reality." said Hunk.

"Look let's just stay with them for a while will figure out a plan ounce we rest a little." said Shiro which earned him a look from the other paladins "Look we don't know where we are and after the fight we all went through and what we went through going through the tare i think our best bet is to stay put at least until the lions recharge."

"I agree with Shiro." said Keith "Besides it'll be better for us if we have people from this reality show us around."

The other paladins then took a moment to think then shook their head yes. the group then broke their group huddle Keith then approached Steven "Ok we'll stay with you guy but only until our lions are back up and running.

Steven then smiled and held out his hand to Keith "Ok it's a deal!"

Keith then smile and shook Steven's hand.

"Oh, one more thing!" said Steven

"What?" said Keith.

"Since we were all fighting let's call this a truce." said Steven.

"Sure." said Keith.

* * *

 **hay everyone sorry it took so long writing this one i've been going through some things and well they stopped me from writing but now i'm better so i'll be writing more soon and as an apology for taking so long here a spoiler i wrote for Steven and Keith they become closer and closer with one another to the point they act like brothers towards one another.**

 **well please look forward for more bye.**


End file.
